


Stop looking for love and let it find you.

by Sora47



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, EunHae, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance, donghae - Freeform, eunhyuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora47/pseuds/Sora47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Stop looking for love and let it find you.<br/>Pairing: HaeHyuk<br/>Author: Sora47<br/>Genre:  Romance/Angst<br/>Warning(s): coarse language<br/>Characters: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ana, Kyuhyun, Sungmin<br/>Summary: Hyukjae always chased after love. He was looking for it everywhere. Oneday he became tired of waiting. He changed and stopped believing in love and fate. And then something happened. Love happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop looking for love and let it find you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I wrote it more that a year ago, I posted it on AFF but it got deleted so I posted it here :)
> 
> Enjoy :D

 

 

 

Everything began in high school. I was just a stupid kid like everyone in my age. I was looking for answers like others. Maybe I wanted to do it perfectly or because I wanted to know it sooner than it was meant to me but I couldn’t…

Fate was always cruel for me. At some point I realized that I’m wasting my time. I had boyfriends but still I felt like I’m alone. I was so desperate to feel warm of the other person. I was lonely. I was stupid.

I met Siwon at the post office when I was paying fine for driving too fast. I thought it was love at the first sight. It was perfect and romantic like it those American movies. But I had the weird feeling like our relationship was some kind of forced. We didn’t match each other.

Few months after we broke up I met Kyuhyun, at first I wasn’t sure because we were drunk. I felt for him in the end but after I found out that he cheated on me I stopped looking for love I started looking only for pleasure. When I graduated I stopped looking for anything. I lost.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

It was another stressful day at Forester Community Bank. My job may be well paid but still it’s horrible. That bitch, my boss gave me plenty of work to do and each time when she did that I need to work overtime.

I was exhausted and extremely pissed off. I couldn’t drive back to my flat by car because my friend Ana “borrowed” it. She needed it for some higher purpose. Higher purpose my ass! I prefer to call it grocery. She was just too lazy to take subway. So now I’m going to spend some time with people… Great.

I hate when people are looking at me with their judging eyes. After some minutes my transportation came. It was late but because it was Friday a lot of people choose subway to reach they party destination to get drunk, so it was crowded.

There were too many of them. You didn't need to hold onto anything, you won't fall even when you tried to. Some people were a little bit too close for my comfort. I could feel breath of one particular person on my neck. I was almost leaning on him so it wasn’t hard. He was handsome.

OK…. Very handsome. He was wearing a dark blue suit, his light brown hair looked so soft that I wanted to touch them. He smells good too. Manly with a little bit of vanilla. Those strong arms looked so inviting. Oh so good… Emm I mean I can be lonely but I’m not that desperate. Maybe I was checking him out but that’s all I can do. I need to control myself.

After half an hour most of the people left the subway and it became more spacious. But Mr. Handsome was still close. I can’t say I was complaining but I also knew that I can’t make my hopes go too high. I sighed. I’m probably not his type. But I kept staring at him. Well why not, right? It was already dark when I reached my flat. I was too lazy to do anything to eat so I just drank some water and went to take long and relaxing shower. I send message to Ana that I’m back and went to my bedroom. It was another helpless day of mine. I think I need a miracle…

 

 

I woke up after I heard my phone ringing. It was Ana, my best friend from forever, her favorite hobby is to annoy me early in the morning on Saturday. ”What do you want?” I asked with my sleepy voice. “Ya! Don’t you want to see your baby?” It took me few moments to understand what she was taking about but before I could do anything to answer she hung up. The hell? I thought. I was still lying on my bed trying to fall asleep but after something like twenty minutes I heard someone’s footsteps in my living room. I have known who it is so I didn’t hurry up at all. Lazily I got up from my bed and made my way to the kitchen.

In the living room I spotted Ana. “So where is my baby?” I asked without showing how worried I was. She pointed at the coffee table in the middle of the room. I spotted keys there. So my baby is safe. I went to make some coffee. I could feel that something was off.

“Something happened? Why are you so quite?” She looked at me like I forget about something. “You have forgot, right?”. She asked giving me her famous evil glare. I forgot? Let me think… “About shopping?” “Your birthday?” ”Someone’s anniversary?” She sighed and throw pillow at me. “No you moron! You promised that you will go on blind date today!” Oh that crap again…. “So you are here just because of that?” I wasn’t mad. Not anymore.

She was setting me up with almost everyone. I managed to scare off each date, I didn’t expect much. “Of course!” She said. “I will help you! This time it will be different, I can feel it.” Yeah right. ”Okay so gave me some time.” I informed her and placed freshly made cup of coffee on a table in front of her. She just smiled at me gently, I could tell that she was excited about ‘helping’ me today.

After I made myself look more appealing I went to the living room to tell Ana that we can go wherever she wants to. When I grab my jacket something fell out of my pocket. “What’s that?” Ana asked and picked up something which looked like a piece of paper. I observed how her face changed from curiosity to pure happiness. “Ya! Hyuk. You have secret admirer. I’m proud of you”. She smirked at me. “You should have told me earlier. I wouldn’t set you up.” She added. ”What are you talking about?” I was confused at first but everything changed when I read the note.

 

~We’re like cocoa and marshmallows. You’re hot and I want to be on top of you.~

 

What the hell is that, I thought. ”Cheesy much.” Ana was laughing out loud like some crazy person. “Cheesy my ass.” I throw it away. ”It was probably some sick pervert. I’m not going to bother about someone’s stupid joke.” I added.

“Okay. Where are we going?” I asked while taking my phone and wallet. ”We are going on adventure!” Ana replied happily and went out of my flat. I sighed. It will be really long day. Goodbye my savings…

I was right. We have spent entire day shopping. I was so tired after this. We bought some casual but elegant clothes for today’s ‘date’. Black tight jeans with holes, navy blue V neck and my favorite hunter green bomber jacket. I have milky white skin and reddish hair so it looked really good on me. I liked it. Ana approved it and forbid to wear anything else. I didn’t care much, so yeah I left it.

“Tell me something about that guy.” I murmured while sipping my jelly caramel Frappuccino. We were in Starbucks right now. I wonder why Ana is not tired after walking around for few hours, she isn’t human I guess. “Are you interested?” She asked grinning at me. Maybe. “Not really” I said. “I’m just curious how much time it will take to scare him away.” I added.

She looked at me with disbelieved written all over her face. “Why are you so difficult Hyuk?” She asked. “With that attitude of yours, you won’t find anyone who will bear with you” I looked straight into her eyes. “I don’t need anyone, I’m fine by myself” I snapped. “No you are not. I know you from forever. You are lonely. You need someone to keep you away from falling apart.” I sighed and stood up. I don’t want to listen this bullshit.

“Are we done? I have few things to do so-” Ana cut me off. “I understand. I will drive you back because I need your baby for the whole next week.” She smiled sadly at me.

Our ride back was quite. I started to feel guilty for my harsh words. ”Ana, I’m sorry” I started. ”I’m stressed out recently.” I heard her giggling. I glanced at her. “It’s okay. I’m not angry. You are my Hyukki baby. I love you and I want the best for you.” She said.

“His name is Donghae. I’m sure you will like him. He is charmer so be aware of that.” She added. ” I’m sure that he is capable of taming you.” She smirked at me. I sighed for nth time today.

When we reached my place I got out of the car. “Take care of my baby” I stated. “Of course” she replied. “Call me after your date or I will kill you or your baby!” She blackmailed me. Ana you are lucky that I love you. “Good luck!” She shouted. I just wave at her without looking.

 

It was time for me to get ready. I didn’t know where my blind date is taking place. I took my time. I decided that I will change so parts of my outfit. I was almost done when I heard my phone vibrating. New message? From who? Ana probably.

 

_‘Your date is in the Royal Park, don’t be late! Take care, love you :3 PS: Don’t be mean. He is close to my family. Don’t make me look bad!!’_

 

Royal Park? Not bad, I heard there is really beautiful. Since I don’t have my baby with me, I need to take subway again. Or bus. Or taxi… Okay here we go.

I was waiting in front of the Royal Park main gate. The subway ride wasn’t that bad. I had almost fall asleep because of Ana’s wake up call and shopping ‘adventure’. I guess I was a little bit too early.

I took my phone to check time when I heard someone’s voice behind me. “So we are meeting again. I hope you’ve got my note.” When I turned around I spotted the most handsome person in the entire world. I had a weird feeling of déjà vu. Wait. He said again?

“Again?” I asked with confusion written all over my face. I started to ogling him from head to toe. “Don’t you remember me?” He asked with breathtaking smile. So handsome. “Subway? Note?” He added. “Ring the bell?”

I looked at him again. Soft wavy hair. Muscular arms. Vanilla scent. I finally connected the dots. Oh shit. He is my Mr. Handsome!

“You are that sick pervert from subway!” I screamed making few people turn into our direction. “I’m not pervert. It’s your fault.” He said. “I didn’t do anything” I stated. “You are too sexy so I couldn’t resist. ”

When he said that I blushed hard and looked away. Too sexy? What a weird guy. You can’t buy me with yours compliments.

“Shall we start our date” This snapped me from my thoughts. “Yeah” I said without thinking. “Your name is Hyukjae, right?” He asked looking deeply into my eyes. I swear I could melt. His eyes were so expressive. “Yes, but you can call me Eunhyuk.” I said. “Yours is Donghae, right?” He nodded. I felt something strange. The same feeling. The same feeling from my high school years. It’s trap. I need to be careful.

Royal Park was really beautiful. We spend there almost 2 hours. We were taking photos, feeding squirrels and ducks, talking about everything. I was so comfortable with him. Like I know him from ages. I was having fun. Donghae was really amazing. He was talking with so much feelings about his family and friends. I could feel how much he loved them. I felt that I can trust him. He was different. Maybe I should give him a chance? I was smiling all the time until he asked. “Are you hungry? I think it’s the best time to visit my place.”

My smile dropped after hearing this. So he is like everyone else. He wants only my body after all. “Yes, I am.” I said with fake smile. He took my hand. I let him. I want to get over this. He will took what he wants and then I will be free again.

He seems to notice my mood because he asked me. “Are you alright? ” I looked at him and sighed mentally. “Just tired and maybe sleepy. I didn’t sleep well last night.” “Then we need to change that.” Yeah. We need to… We reached his place after half an hour.

I was sad and mad at myself for agreeing to do this shit again. I don’t want to feel it again. The pain. Still I didn’t show it. “First we will eat. I already took care of it.” He said with his charming smile. I nodded and looked around. His place is really amazing. Looking so cozy but modern at the same time. Decorations were simple but gorgeous . On the wall, next to the bedroom’s door, were plenty of photos. He was there with his friends, family and animals.

“Do you have a dog?” I asked confused because when we arrived, there wasn’t any animals. “Not here.” He yelled from kitchen. “Bada was too active to live here. She needed more space to run and fool around.” He added. I felt someone’s presence behind me. “You are not lonely now?” I asked. He wondered for a few seconds. “I’m not.” He answered. He circled his arms around my waist, hugging me from behind. I leaned on his chest. I love this feeling. “How about you?” He asked. When he didn’t hear the answer, he turned me around. “No.” I said but I’m sure he saw truth in my eyes.

“What are you thinking?” He said placing my head on his shoulder. “Do you have an alcohol?” I asked. It will be easier this way. At least I won’t remember anything. Only pleasure. Yeah that;s it. “Yes. I think some red vine is still in my fridge. ” He replied letting go of the hug. Still? Someone else was here before me…

“Are you okay with that?” He added. I already missed his warmth. I’m so pathetic. “That would be perfect” I answered with sad smile. He looked really elegant. I guess I missed it earlier. He was wearing dark blue jeans and white dress shirt. Blue color suits him well. After we ate, we decided to watch movie while drinking vine. More we drank, closer we were sitting to each other. At the end of the bottle I was leaning my head on his shoulder, my eyes closed, my head was spinning. When I looked at Donghae he was in a little bit better state. I was confused, why he wasn’t doing anything yet. It was almost midnight when he said it’s time for me to go back. I was completely dumbfounded. Wasn’t he planning to have sex with me?

 

Somehow we reached my place. I wasn’t that drunk. Time made me sober. At least I hope so. I still could think clearly, kind of. We were in front of my door. “Hyukjae, we are here.” Donghae said. I started to look for my keys when he asked. “Did you like our date?” I didn't know how to answer him. So I did something that surprised both of us.

I passed out.

I woke up feeling headache coming. I can’t believe that I passed out. I have thought my alcohol tolerance is a little bit higher. Or maybe it was stress? Luckily, I remember everything. I hope he will leave me alone now. I looked at my phone. It’s 3 pm. Wow. New record.

Okay so I have one missed call. Ana for sure. Ignore.. New message? From Donghae. Ignore...

I don’t feel like talking with anyone. Since it's Sunday I will be as lazy as I can. I decide to get up from bed and made myself some coffee. When I entered the living room I spotted a note and 2 aspirins there.

 

_~I hope u are feeling better. Next time u are not allowed to drink anything.^^ Sorry for stealing something from u. Next time I will steal it again so prepare yourself ;)_

_Hae ~_

What the hell? Did he steal something? I don't care... I was going to threw it away when I spotted something at the back of the note.

 

_~I won’t give up~_

 

I shivered. That weird feeling again in my stomach. So he is the stubborn one. Okay I can deal with that type too. I make up my mind. I’m not going to care about it. Since I was too tired to do anything, I decided to sleep until Monday.

 

I woke up early, I was in good mood. What a surprise, right? No one bothered me for entire week. Everything was so calm and quiet. When I was talking with Ana on the phone, she didn't, even once, mentioned about Donghae or bind date. I’m sure she has ace up her sleeves. Well, we will see…

 

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

It was Friday again. I wasn’t that tired and I even planned to watch some movies instead of sleeping. Maybe I should invite Ana here? While I was opening my door I called her.

What surprised me the most was that I could hear her ringtone from my living room. “Hyuk! Finally! I almost have died from boredom here.” She screamed and threw herself at me. “What are you doing here? Are you clairvoyant?” I asked putting my things on the coffee table. “Clairvoyant?” She looked at me.

“I will try. So, Hyuk you are going to have fun today.” My eyes narrowed. “Yes?” I dared . Suspicious. “And?” She smirked at me.

”He is going to help me drag you there.” After I heard that I turned around absurdly fast. It was Donghae. He was leaning on my bedroom door frame. And he looked good. OK. He looked freaking gorgeous. He smiled at me. I couldn’t look into his eyes. So now you are shy Hyuk? Perfect timing.

I looked again at Ana. I was getting angry. What the hell she is planning to do? Before I could yell at her she said. “I will wait in the car. You have 15 minutes to get ready. When time is up, he will help you find the car.” She pointed at Donghae.

After saying that she simply walk out. I was boiling inside.

Before I could explode, Donghae came closer. I looked at him. “What now?” I asked, my voice full of anger. “I missed you.” He said to me smiling. I can’t melt. I can’t melt. He was right in front of me. He was so close, I could breathe the same air as he could. I could smell his manly scent.

I could feel his warm body when he hugged me. I don’t know why but I couldn’t control myself. He held my chin so my gaze could met his. He was so close. I almost close my eyes when his nose touched mine. And then he whispered in my ear.

“You have only 10 minutes hurry up.” And at that moment magic was gone. I sighed and he chuckled. I was almost expecting a kiss. How stupid. I think he sense that I was kind of disappointed but he didn’t show it.

He just smile at me and said. “Hurry up!”

Because I wanted to relax a little bit, I didn’t protest much. Maybe I need some fun. I went to take shower. Then I picked up my outfit. I was almost ready. What I didn’t notice was that my time was up.

When I was taking my wallet and keys from my bed I spotted Donghae coming towards me. Before I could asked what’s going on. He throw me over his shoulder.

“Ya! What are you doing?” I yelled at him while struggling.

“Your time’s up. Now you are mine. Don’t worry I will take care of you tonight.” I was speechless. I was almost ready!

He took me to car and put me on the ground. Before I could go inside, he took my face in his hands and kiss me full on the lips.

My eyes almost popped out of their sockets. “Ops. I stole it again.” He said. When was the first time?! I was completely frozen. Judging from his expression I was also very red.

When we get to the car Ana asked. “Why are you so red? Are you sick?” I knew she was teasing me. “Shut up!” I warned but they kept laughing like some maniacs.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
